


Repay

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto takes time out of each day to help someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repay

**Author's Note:**

> cross posted from FFN

After all the random times Iruka had made surprise visits, brought him food, took him out to the movies, just walked by his side in the park, and all the life lessons he imparted, Naruto finally found the way to start repaying him.

It came to Naruto's attention that, more than once, Iruka forgot his lunch, breakfast, or both due to grading papers or tutoring a struggling student. So, on occasion, Iruka would wake up to the papers neatly graded and stacked on his desk at home, a meal freshly prepared on his desk at the school, or a note telling him to meet Naruto after work for a late lunch/early dinner in the park.

Naruto bought him leisure reading, incense, a new music CD, or offered to tutor students in his place.


End file.
